Namine Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Gosalyn and Gets Grounded
In the Riverton house, Eric, Aurora, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard, Buster Bunny, Skunk, Cody, Eeyore, Prince Phillip, and Cinderella were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Namine was walking into the dining room, Aurora said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Cinderella, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Buster asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Skunk asked. "Early." Phillip said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Aurora said. As Cody was about to feed his pizza slice to Eeyore, Aurora stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Cody obeyed her. Eric had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Aurora had some clams casino pizza. Gosalyn had some cheese pizza. Buster had some mushroom pizza. Skunk had some pepperoni pizza. Cody had some sausage and olive pizza. Eeyore had some barbecue chicken pizza. Phillip had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Cinderella had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Eric said. "For pizza?" Aurora asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Eric said, as Namine looked for any pizza for herself. "Phillip, you have got the money, don't you?" Cinderella asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Phillip said. "Forget it, Phillip." Aurora said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Namine asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Gosalyn said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Namine glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Skunk was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Skunk!" Cinderella said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Skunk stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Namine was expecting Gosalyn to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Gosalyn pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Namine ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Gosalyn was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Eric, Aurora, Buster, Cody, Eeyore, Phillip, and Cinderella saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Skunk said, as he got up from his seat and watched Gosalyn and Namine fight. Phillip was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Phillip cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Cinderella knocked her chair into Skunk, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Phillip said, as he and Cinderella grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Eric cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Cinderella said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Namine shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Aurora got out of her chair, moved Cinderella's chair forward, and picked up Skunk, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Aurora said, as she patted Skunk's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Eric cried, as he separated Namine and Gosalyn and clutched Namine's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Namine yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Phillip yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Namine was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Skunk, her sister, her pet squirrel, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Namine." Aurora said. "Now you have done it." "Namine, get upstairs! Right now!" Eric scolded. "Why?" Namine asked angrily. "Namine, you're nothing but a witch!" Cody told her. "Shut up!" Namine yelled. "Namine, upstairs!" Aurora ordered. "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Iron Giant" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "The Iron Giant"." Namine said. "We do not care!" Eric yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival tomorrow!" Namine became very angry. She glared angrily at Eric, Aurora, Gosalyn, Buster, Cody, Eeyore, Phillip, and Cinderella and yelled, "You all are as evil as Xenahort!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk